


Aimless wandering - Juli die Viererkette in einer Person - fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Die Wilden Kerle, Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fanmix, Gen, Gender Identity, Nonbinary Character, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Erinnert ihr euch an die zwei Seiten einer Münze? oder Juli wandert zwischen den Welten und findet den Ort wo er hingehört.
Kudos: 2





	Aimless wandering - Juli die Viererkette in einer Person - fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Was kind of a rebel then.  
> Took two cars. Took  
> Bad advice. [...]
> 
> Just left, so it looked  
> Like those half sad cookouts,  
> Meats never meant to be  
> Flayed, meant nothing.
> 
> Made promises. Kept going.  
> Prayed for signs. Stooped  
> For coins. Needed them.  
> Had two definitions of family.
> 
> Had two families. Snooped.  
> Forgot easily. Well, didn’t  
> Forget, but knew when it was safe  
> To remember.  
> -Self Portrait as the Letter Y by Tracy K. Smith

01.The Vaccines - Somebodys else child ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byATsvU1NYA&feature=youtu.be)) ([lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/The-Vaccines/Somebody-Else-s-Child))  
02.Ani Di Franco - In or Out ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCcGhwasbAw)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/anidifranco/inorout.html))  
03.Stars - 14 forever ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqjuCPMMSIw)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/stars/14forever.html))  
04.Divine company - gin in the gin soaked boy ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuRx8ajKZkw)) ([lyrics](https://www.lyricsfreak.com/d/divine+comedy/gin+soaked+boy_20040919.html))  
05.Neko Case - hold on hold on ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0vk5SGmw3w)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nekocase/holdonholdon.html))  
06.Tegan and Sara - rebel rebel (david bowie cover) ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wuYM9dmatU)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/davidbowie/rebelrebel.html))  
07.Raincoats - lola (kinks cover) ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QufDdHzWhgw)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/madness/lola.html))  
08.Bjork - Isobel ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1PPGlqVWXc)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bjork/isobel.html))  
09.Lana del Rey - this is what makes us girls ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=941DmatcK8M)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lanadelrey/thisiswhatmakesusgirls.html))  
10.MGMT - kids ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7JthgTMHDU)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mgmt/kids.html))  
11.KD Lang - hallelujah (leonard cohen cover) ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4DBpxz8r_Q)) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bonjovi/hallelujah.html))  
12.Dessa - childerns work ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSxSCv7Cegc)) ([lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/dessa/children-s-work-lyrics/))  
13.Vienna Teng - breaking light ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjzBRxOPF0E)) ([lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Vienna-Teng-feat-Alex-Wong/The-Breaking-Light))  
14.Thea Glimore - coming back to you ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7Y_uqrs3Yg)) ([lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Thea-Gilmore/Coming-Back-to-You))  
15.The adicits - you will never walk alone ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HQwuS-zCe0)) ([lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/the-adicts/you-ll-never-walk-alone-lyrics/))  
(bonus track : Taylor Swift - welcome to new york) ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvYysauPsMc)) ([lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Taylor-Swift/Welcome-To-New-York-2))

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure there are dwk fans on ao3 but hey, I am still kind of proud of this one, so I figure I share.


End file.
